Manipulation
by Reformer
Summary: Coming across a vulnerable Ginny on the eve of Fleur's wedding, Ron takes action determined to no longer be just another character in the background. Warnings INCEST! Whorish!Evil!Ron! NonCon! Co-written with I AM ZE BETA! Chapter 1 Revamped!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the (second) reboot, but it was necessary. Both BETA and I read through this, and decided that it was the best way to go about it. We do have a better plot and timeline planned out, so this story should (finally) get off of the ground. **

Chapter 1

Ron rubbed his eyes as he continued up the stairs towards his room. The wedding guests would be arriving tomorrow, and his mother had been forcing them to perfect the Burrow for weeks now. Luckily Molly refused to have her children working in front of Fleur's family, and had even borrowed a few house elves from Hogwarts to work the wedding.

He rubbed his eyes again, forcing himself to focus on climbing the stairs, but still stumbled over the final step, and fell painfully on the landing. Gingerly returning to his feet, he noticed that the door to Ginny's room was slightly ajar.

Recalling that he had wanted to talk to Hermione, about pursuing their relationship. Ron opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. The sight that greeted him shocked him to the very core. His little sister was lying on the bed, her head thrown back, and three fingers sliding in and out of her glistening pink center.

His jeans tightened, as his cock swelled: he'd never thought of his baby sister like that before, but he couldn't deny she was hot. He quickly left the room, luckily in the throes of her orgasm, Ginny hadn't noticed him. Standing in the hallway, Ron tried to process what he'd just seen. Slowly however, a plan rose to his mind, a plan to be prepared for Hermione one day, and a plan to make this seemingly endless summer bearable.

He knocked loudly on the door, calling through it to his sister. "Hey Ginny?"

"What do you want?" She replied through the wall, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked. "I need to talk to you really fast."

"Sure." She stuttered again.

As he stepped through the door, the stench of sex overwhelmed him: Ginny was wiping her hands on the blanket, a slight sheen glimmering under the lone bedroom light.

Ron slipped his wand from his back pocket, surreptitiously aiming it at the door behind him.

"It doesn't matter what I want, but whether you will give me it." He said, casting a silent locking spell and then a silencing spell at the door frame.

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny demanded.

"What do you think Mum's reaction would be if I told her that I caught you fingering yourself in here?" Ron asked casually, as he pocketed his wand.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny cried shooting up in her bed. "Why the hell would she believe that?"

"Because it's true." Ron told her. "All I have to do is borrow Harry's pensieve and show her. She can't deny visual proof. Besides, after Fred and George told her all about you and Dean, she's already convinced you're nothing but a slut."

"Not to mention with the wedding tomorrow, there will be a slew of guests arriving that we will never see again. If I tell her that I saw you getting frisky with one of them, you know she will believe me, especially after I show that I can prove my other claims. However, if you give me what I want..." His voice trailed off expectantly.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, dropping her head resignedly.

Ron grinned. She'd fallen perfectly for his plan. He casually walked towards her, unbuttoning his jeans as he walked, stepping out of them when they fell to his ankles.

Ginny paled, her freckles standing out against the alabaster skin. "Ron what are you doing..." She asked fearfully.

Ron's grin widened. "I think you know exactly what I want."

He pulled his dick out, hooking his boxers underneath his cock, letting his rock hard 5 inches hang. "Suck it."

"I'm your sister Ron! Your SISTER! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She cried, scooting back away from him, flinching when her back smacked into the cool wooden bedframe.

"Fine," Ron agreed, turning away. "I'll just go see if I can borrow Harry's pensieve for a few minutes..."

"Ron. Please don't do this." Ginny begged. "I'm your sister: do you really want her to kill me?"

"The choice is yours Ginny, and time is running out. Don't forget, Hermione's sleeping here tonight, do you want her to walk in on us?"

"Fine I'll do it." Ginny said, bowing her head submissively

His sister dropped to her knees, and looked up nervously.

Ron's face hardened. "Now Gin-Gin, or I'll tell Mum anyway."

She flinched again, but nervously wrapped one hand around his length.

Ron groaned as she leaned in and licked it from base to tip, before whimpering weakly when she engulfed it in her warm mouth.

Ron let her bob on his dick for a moment, before resting his hand on the base of her neck. The blowjob had him weak at the knees, feeling as if he had died, and this was best heaven imaginable.

With the new grip, Ron was able to properly fuck Ginny's mouth, he bottomed out against the back of her throat, and it wasn't long before he came. Pulling out, he sprayed hot cum across her face with the first spurt, some landing in her hair. The rest of his load landed her chest and stomach, congealing on her shirt over her ample tits.

He grabbed a fistful of Ginny's hair, and used it to clean his cock, before zipping his pants up and turning to leave.

"Oh and Ginny?" Ron said, looking back over his shoulder.

She wiped the cum from her eyes before opening them.

"Tomorrow, wake up early, and come to my room so you can take care of my morning...problem. If you don't, I'll just show up here." He ordered. "Be sure to wipe your face Gin-Gin. Wouldn't want Hermione to come in and see that you had sex with Harry in here. Oh and keep that shirt on, I want to see how many times I can cum on it before anybody notices."

Ron stepped out into the hall, quickly making his way up to his room. He stripped his clothes off, tossing them haphazardly on the floor, before crawling into his bed.

A grin on his face, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:**

Hey guys, thanks for reading this (again)! The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for all the support, we had to reboot it for sake quality, but you can rest assured future updates will be reviewed by my beta before being posted.

P.S.

If you're in the United States make sure you get out and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was barely dawn when Ron's eyes snapped open. He grabbed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans lying on the floor beside his bed, and cast a quick tempus charm.

He laughed lightly when he saw the time: 5:30 was considerably earlier than his usual wake up time of noon. His frolicking with Ginny had him eager to continue.

Thoughts of his time with her the night before caused his dick to harden beneath his sheets. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and lightly played with his balls, preparing for his morning jerk off.

Just then, a loud snore came from Harry's side of the room.

Dejected, he removed his hand, before getting off of the bed, he pulled on his jeans from the night before, and a fresh shirt, before exiting out into the hallway. He padded down the stairs to the landing outside of Ginny's room.

He knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." Ginny said, her voice breaking.

He stepped inside. Ginny was sitting on the bed, staring bashfully at her lap. "Hermione's gone, she went to help Mum and Fleur get ready for the guests."

"I- I didn't know when to come." She stammered, while Ron locked and sealed her door with a spell.

"Doesn't matter." He grunted. "Harry's still up there, so we couldn't have done anything."

He growled when he saw her sag with relief. "Don't get your hopes up. I've still got a job for you."

He turned away from the door, pulling his jeans off. His boxers tented from his morning wood as he made his way toward the bed.

"I see you followed my orders." He said approvingly, casting an inquiring gaze up and down.

His cum from the night before had been spread across her shirt, leaving a large dark stain. Her hair was matted together, gelled by his spunk, and her skin had a thin sheen of cum across her face.

She nodded. "I did. Hermione didn't even notice this morning when I talked to her."

"Good. Now... I believe you have a job to finish." He growled, shaking his dick to emphasize his point.

Ginny simply stared at it, and Ron felt his temper rising.

"Quit your fucking gawking," He snapped. "We don't have all day, Mum will expect us downstairs soon."

Her long slender fingers wrapped awkwardly around his length, and she quickly engulfed it in her hot mouth.

Ron moaned as she began to clumsily bob on his cock.

"We're going to make this a regular thing," He groaned feeling relieved. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, but didn't use it to control her movements, he did it because it felt right to him as if he had complete control over her.

"Suck harder." He ordered. "I want to feel the pressure."

Ginny stopped bobbing her head on his cock, and instead she kept his length in her mouth and just did a long slow suck. Ron moaned again, bucking his hips into her throat. "Just like that. Good job Gin-Gin, but I want to try something."

With a sudden movement he used his hand on the base of head to force her to gag on his dick while he took in the pleasure of her wet mouth.

Releasing her from the gag he let her do her thing, while keeping his hand on her head, watching her bob on dick. As he felt his climax approaching he was just going to do what he had done last night, spray her face and be on his way, but instead he got another idea: he was just going to cum on her shirt. Just a few seconds before he spurted down her throat, he pulled out of her mouth and aimed at her chest, letting his spunk fly out and splat across her shirt.

"I want you wear this shirt every night to sleep," He ordered. I want to be able to smell the cum on it the second I get near you, I don't care if Hermione can too."

He took a seat next to her and placed an arm on her side, beginning to creep it down to the top of her pajamas. Slipping it under her pajamas he further led his hand beneath her underwear triggering a response from Ginny.

"Ron please don't. We should be down for breakfast, someone will come knocking."

Ignoring her he continued to do as he willed, placing his middle finger over the the top her lips, and then guiding both his middle and ring finger over it. Feeling her jerk a bit in response to his fingers touching her core, he began to rub the center in hard circles before plunging two fingers into her. He wanted to tease her, but he mostly just wanted to finger her for a bit and leave before his mother came upstairs screaming about all the work that needed to be done.

He started to rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of her, and he was loving it, she was trying to further cross her legs shut and keep him from doing anything else, but the positioning of his hand was perfect, she was merely locking his hand into her pussy, but there was just enough space for him to continue fingering her at a faster pace. Ginny had her eyes closed and was slightly moaning, but just then she she heard a knock on the door. Both Ron and Ginny froze.

"Ginny? You okay? Why's the door locked" Hermione's voice said loudly.

"I'm going to go in the bathroom, you go deal with her." Ron said softly to Ginny, removing his fingers from her.

Getting up from the bed, he scooped up his jeans, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh and don't forget to spread it out on your shirt" he said turning around, indicating the spots on her shirt.

Ginny took the bottom of her shirt and wiped at the cum, trying to make it look her shirt was just wet.

"Yeah I'm fine." she called back, walking to the door.

Arriving at the door she opened it and let Hermione in.

"Ginny come on you're not even ready yet, your mother wants everyone downstairs. And why was the door locked?" she asked again.

"Ron's in the bathroom: I was just going to check if Harry's done with the shower. I must have accidently locked the door when I was going back to take my dress with me." Ginny stammered.

"Harry's been done, he's been downstairs with me helping your mother, Ron must have mistaken Harry to be using it." Hermione told her bossily.

"Oh he probably did, but I'll be down soon." Ginny shrugged.

"Alright hurry, some people have already starting to show up. Your mother is quite upset that you two aren't downstairs already." Hermione said.

"You should probably go back downstairs, staying up here for too long will have mum thinking you're planning for the hunt tonight." Ginny reminded her.

"She hasn't let us be together for the most part because of it," Hermione laughed. " Do you really think I'd forget about it? You're right though, I better head back down."

As Hermione walked back down the stairs, Ginny walked over to her bathroom where Ron was. Walking into the bathroom she saw a newly dressed Ron placing her panties and bras on one corner of the counter, and with a wave of his wand, burned them to ash.

"Ron what the fuck are you doing?" Ginny cried.

"I don't want you to wear them anymore. No more undergarments." Ron told her happily. "I enjoyed fingering you and I want to eat you out next, these will just get in the way of my enjoyment."

Ginny just sighed in response. "Okay, but let me take a shower now. Mum wants us downstairs and people have already started to show up."

"Wear a pretty dress, I'll be calling you for services whenever I can so dress accordingly" He said with a grin, and made his way back to his room.

As he made his way up the stairs, he saw Fleur coming out of Bill's room in a tight dress.

His jeans tightened as he stole a glimpse of her tight ass through the dress. "Soon." He told himself. "I want her to be next."


End file.
